This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with each having its own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware assets, such as computing devices, switches, and the like. Additionally or alternatively, the resources may include software assets, such as database applications, application programming interfaces (APIs), and the like. Additionally, other assets may be tracked (e.g., on-call staff assigned, etc.). Since these assets (and their related models) may change, a recomputation process may be used to address potentials changes and update modeling accordingly. However, the recomputation process may consume processing resources, thereby negatively effecting platform performance, and/or may significantly increase a load on an instance.